User blog:The Spy Saint/The Force Awakens Theories
Hello people saint here and before you read this blog please watch this trailer Now that you watched that please read my theories. Mara Jade Mara Jade resembles everything of the EU. She was formally The Emperor's Hand a secret agent of the empire who hunted down Jedi. After her Master The Emperor was killed aboard the Death Star she vowed to kill the man who killed him and ruined her life:Luke Skywalker! She tried to run away from her vow by join Talon Karrde's pirates but she met Luke Skywalker their and eventually almost befriend Skywalker. She and him went to he planet Wayland to defeat a dark Jedi their called Jorus C'Boath clone of Joruus C'Boath. Jorus tried to corrupt the two but Mara made it threw but Jorus reviled his secret project. He had found Luke Skywalker's cut off hand and cloned from it and Luuke Skywalker was made. Mara entered a duel between Luuke and killed him completed her mission. Luke gave her his father's Lightsaber and she went back to smuggling. She later went to Skywalker's Jedi Temple on Yavin Fur during Kyp Durron's fall. She later left the academy after helping Corran Horn briefly defeat Exar Kun.She later joined Lando Calrissian on business trips across the Galaxy. She left Lando to help the New Republic against the Remnant Of The Empire. She and Luke found the Hand Of Thrawn a clone of the famous Grand Admiral Thrawn and killed it. She and Luke where married soon after the clone's death.She later fell sick to a virus from the Yuuzhan Vong during their invasion and the virus prevented her and Luke from having children till the end of the war when Mara defeat her disease and gave birth to Ben Skywalker named after Obi-Wan Kenobi.Mara Jade later was killed by her nephew Jacen Solo. (Who I also I have a theory about) Mara's legacy was continued through Ben and Luke. if she appears I bet it would be a flash back as she is dead in the books. I bet she will maybe appear in Rogue One or If Episode VIII as a prequel to Force Awakens. Fan Art of Mara Jade in Star War Rebels.jpg|Mara Jade fan art of her in rebels Mara Jade EU.jpg|Mara Jade in the EU Rey or Jaina Solo Rey is the main female lead, I am guessing she has force powers as does Finn who I suspect the two will fall in love. She reminds of Jaina Solo daughter of Han Solo and brother of Jacen Solo. I suspect She is also sister to Kylo Ren. I also suspect she is a member of Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order. In the movie Rey finds BB-8 or the soccer ball droid who was capture by a creature on a beast mount. It looks a lot like when luke finds R2 and Threepio. Anakin Skywalker's Return Kylo Ren Now their is a lot of speculation surrounding this character and from what I have learned is that His last name isn't Ren but he took the name thanks to him not being a sith so it is a possibility that his last name is Skywalker or Solo. he is most like under the influence of the leader of the first order into thing that serving them is best for the galaxy. Tasu Leech Tasu Leech I have only seen him in a lego set but I suspect he is a new crime lord that is Now in Jabba The Hutt's position. He appears to be a leader of a new gang called: Kanjiklub gang his purpose in the movie still is unknown but I suspect Rey or Han owes him. Starkiller Base Category:Blog posts